2-Hydroxypropyladenosine has been described in the literature as a radioprotective agent by H. Askura, et al, in J. Radiot. Res., 15, 19 (1974).
The present dihydroxypropyladenosines have valuable sedative/hypnotic properties and are useful for treating sleep disorders.